nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V68
Nintendo Power V68 is the January 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features The Adventures of Batman & Robin on it's cover. This marks a major turning point in Nintendo Power because the title/logo on the cover has been updated and redesigned. The interior designs and layout have been updated as well. The publishers added "Take 2 Reviews", which are 2-page previews of upcoming games that are scattered throughout the magazine. This January issue also came with a subscribers-only bonus cover. Super NES ''The Lion King'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is The Lion King, based on the popular Disney animated film. The 8-page article provides maps for The Pridelands, Can't Wait to be King, The Elephant Graveyard, and Simba's Exile. It then promises to have more information in the following issue. ''Robotrek'' The next article features the role-playing game Robotrek. It provides a World Map and brief details about a few of the areas. ''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' This next section showcases the cover story, The Adventures of Batman & Robin, based on the cartoon Batman: The Animated Series. The article lists attacks and weapons, and also provides a few maps. ''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' The next featured game is Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure. The article includes maps for Stages 1-4. ''Street Racer'' This next section showcases Street Racer. It describes the different Cup championships and also has character details. ''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator'' The next article discusses Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator. It provides some details for numerous missions. ''Animaniacs'' The next article is about Animaniacs, based on the popular television animated series. The article gives a brief look at what to expect in each level. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES games featured in this issue are: X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse, Lemmings 2: The Tribes, Dragon View, Aero the Acro-Bat 2, Brutal: Paws of Fury, Kid Klown in Crazy Chase, and Biker Mice from Mars. Bonus Issue '95 This section of the magazine was exclusive to subscribers and members of the Super Power Club. It looked back on the most popular games of 1994 and had previews of upcoming games in 1995. It also had a couple pages about Nintendo PowerFest '94. Virtual Boy Update This section examined the upcoming Virtual Boy much more in-depth. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Demon's Crest (SNES), Illusion of Gaia (SNES), The Lord of the Rings, Vol. 1 (SNES), and SeaQuest DSV (GB). Game Boy ''NBA Jam'' This Game Boy article reviews NBA Jam. It lists the statistics for each team. ''Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions'' The article discusses Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions. It provides maps for the first 3 Stages. ''Madden 95'' This article talks about Madden 95. It gives brief details on how the sport of football is played. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine replaced the old "Top 20" in previous volumes. The Power Charts lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# Mortal Kombat II *# Final Fantasy III *# Super Metroid *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong *# Mortal Kombat II *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' (SNES), Aero the Acro-Bat 2 (SNES), Animaniacs (SNES), The Lion King (SNES), Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure (SNES), and Robotrek (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Tecmo Super Bowl II: Special Edition (SNES), Kirby's Avalanche (SNES) and Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure (SNES). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes